A divinis
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: El reino de Arendelle se conmociona con un crimen grave, el asesinato de quince ciudadanos en circunstancias misteriosas pero con un claro culpable. Femslash-ElsaxAnna.Universo Alterno. Sin magia. Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen a mí si no a sus respectivos creadores, las situaciones en el presente Fan fiction en su totalidad son mías.  
**

* * *

 ****† **A divinis** † **  
**

-¿Cuántos cuerpos encontraron?.-Preguntó un hombre de piel en apariencia dura y un poco oscura, se miraba con interés en el espejo de la habitación, siempre le había causado aversión tener que vestir ese atuendo holgado.

-Quince, señor..-Contestó con seguridad un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos claros.

-¿Niños?.-Inquirió mientras terminaba de acomodar los pliegues de su túnica larga, llevaba años fungiendo como juez primordial de la corte en el reino.

La luz entraba en el cuarto, el ambiente tibio resultaba para ellos en cierta medida cómodo, grandes cortinas carmín hacían juego con la alfombra, sobrios adornos en los muebles de madera labrada sugería la alta posición del anciano quien sostenía la mirada de su nieto.

-Odio cuando son niños.-Dijo por lo bajo. Emprendió su camino rutinario al estrado, detuvo su marcha tomando el picaporte de la puerta, suspiró con pesadez y volteó a mirarse en el espejo.-De hecho… Odio cuando asesinan a alguien.

* * *

No se había acostumbrado.  
Pese a que sus ancestros en totalidad habían dedicado sus esfuerzos y su vida a impartir la justicia en Arendelle, los casos que él debía presenciar para culminar su formación como descendiente del juez supremo le resultaban insoportables, al principio no había tenido problema alguno con los delitos menores, robos a hurtadillas, peleas en la vía pública, todo ello aunque cotidiano no era en cierta medida grave, Arendelle era un reino regido bajo normas prudentes y juiciosas, donde los ciudadanos rara vez cometían crímenes mayores, sin embargo, todas esas raras ocasiones eran suficiente para marcarlo.

Y nunca, de hecho, en la historia se celebraría un juicio similar.

Bajaron del coche jalado por hermosos alces, él primero para poder ayudar al mayor a bajar, con pena también miraba que las fuerzas le faltaban a éste. Había un cúmulo de personas rodeando el palacio donde legislaban y llevaban a cabo los procesos judiciales, el bullicio creció de manera considerable cuando su carroza se asomó por el camino empedrado y ahora resultaba casi insoportable el ruido de las voces cuchicheantes a su alrededor, el ambiente se veía con claridad que estaba dividido. Por una parte siempre era agradable saludar al Juez de la corte Imperial pero en el otro extremo el caso resultaba tan atroz que el terror en los rostros era mayoritario.

Cuando leyó el informe, sintió un vuelvo en el estómago, la misma sensación que le inundaba en el momento que se abrieron las puertas del castillo, caminó con el semblante duro, pretendiendo que el vacío en el pecho no existía junto con su angustia, era un caso espantoso, vil, en absoluto reprobable, rayaba en lo sinuoso que la mente jamás habría de concebir, deseaba con toda fuerza nunca haberse visto involucrado y lamentaba aún más el hecho ruin de que la mujer que amaba se viera envuelta también.

Sostuvo la respiración en la entrada del tribunal, su abuelo iba adelante, se detuvo al no sentirle a su lado y volteó a verle con expresión comprensiva, palmeó su espalda.

-No esperes estar listo para esto.-Musitó con su voz sabia y ronca.-Uno nunca lo está.

Una vez dentro no le sorprendió la cantidad de ciudadanos ejemplares o que se encontraban ahí, incluso reconoció a algunos duques y varios embajadores. Realmente deseaba con todo su corazón que aquello no sucediera, pero como había aprendido durante su infancia áspera, tendría que hacerlo.

-De pie para recibir al Juez.-Gritó con autoridad un hombre de tez muy blanca y bastante corpulento.-Al instante la sala estuvo en pie con el más religioso silencio, observaron con fascinación extensa como tomaba asiento, no se le miraba dubitativo, ni sus acciones parecían trémulas, resaltaban en el centro dos figuras femeninas de formas gráciles y esbeltas, la piel nívea era un detalle común, así como sus ojos azules en ellas, sin embargo, lo demás colisionaba entre sí, el celeste armonioso frenaba al esmeralda en sus vestidos, y el gélido brillo del rubio platinado se consumía por los cabellos pelirrojos de la otra, una miraba al estrado con tristeza profunda, otra encendía con el rubor de los mismos a quien osaba mirarle, una se limitaba a sincerarse en sus expresiones, tranquilas y dignas, la otra no podía evitar que la desesperación surcar el suyo.

-Silencio en la sala.- Ordenó sin esfuerzo para obtener el efecto deseado, inclusive habían callado antes de golpear con su mazo como solía, observó con el semblante apenas turbado a la acusada en medio del estrado que guardaba calma absoluta no así la otra que parecía temblar.-¿Cómo se declara la acusada?.-Preguntó firme.

El murmullo general nació de las bocas presentes aunque con prudencia.

-Inocente.-Se sentenció con la misma naturalidad del juez.  
Fue entonces que se alzó la voz con energía después de una ligera pausa dado a la incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!.-En esa ocasión sí tuvo que golpear varias veces para acallar el caos que nacía en la habitación.-¡Silencio…!.-Ha decir verdad también compartía el sentimiento general, aunque con totalidad resultaba un caso absurdo, inaudito, no dejaba espacio para pensar que aquella mujer era en realidad culpable, entendía la conmoción, nunca antes se había celebrado un proceso como ése. Después de que la calma volviera por completo, admiró la inmutable compostura de ella. La aludida llevaba el mismo vestido real de siempre, el color combinaba a la perfección con todo su ser, siempre había demostrado que su mandato era justo, su actuar se caracterizó por la sobriedad en sus decisiones y lo airosa que salía de las calamidades, su cabello reflejaba con inocencia el tono rojizo del mismo.

-Se da inicio al juicio. Por el asesinato deliberado de quince personas, El reino de Arendelle contra su majestad…La Reina Anna.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen a mí si no a sus respectivos creadores, las situaciones en el presente Fan fiction en su totalidad son mías.**

* * *

†A DIVINIS. Capítulo 2. †

 _-¡Anna...! ¡Anna!.- La voz desesperada bañaba la oscuridad de aquellos corredores vacíos, era un gran castillo y había en ése entonces un gran silencio. ¡Anna!.- Los gritos desgarradores se vertían una y otra vez, una silueta oscura corrió a gran velocidad, tropezándose algunas veces y maldiciendo por lo bajo._

 _Una joven pelirroja entró a la habitación con revuelo, haciendo sonar el metal de la lámpara que traía en una mano._

 _-Elsa, todo está bien.- Encendió una vela del buró al lado de la cama opulenta, sonrió, el cabello rubio de su hermana parecía intacto y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas ardientes tenían una inocencia pura._

 _-No te vayas Anna. No me dejes como papá y mamá._

 _La miró con un semblante tierno y tomó su rostro con delicadeza._

 _-No me iré nunca.-Sostuvo los ojos azules con los propios, quería infundirle confianza.- Ahora... a dormir._

 _Anna se levantó de su lado, le dio un beso en la frente, apagó la vela con los dedos y le dio la espalda, Elsa miró con dirección al ventanal de su recámara, y apretó los puños, chasqueó la mandíbula._

 _-Se supone que yo tendría que estar cuidándote.-Anna detuvo su andar y volteó , de nuevo, con una sonrisa._

 _-No hay nada que suponer, al fin y a cabo, somos hermanas. Te cuidaré siempre._

 _La rubia limpió una lágrima de su mejilla._

 _-Yo te cuidaré también, Anna, siempre._

 _"Siempre"_

Elsa se revolvía con nerviosismo, el temple que requería la situación lo había perdido hace muchos años con la muerte de sus padres, el carácter para ser reina también. Estaba consciente de ello, tanto que sacudía literalmente la cabeza para no ahondar más al respecto, sabía que si escarbaba más, se culparía a sí misma del problema que tenía en frente y era probable que así fuera en realidad.

Miró alrededor con las manos temblando.  
No reparó en la entrada del juez, ni de su nieto, un amigo lejano de la niñez, no escuchó a su hermana pronunciar las palabras que desatarían el caos, tampoco en el mazo golpeando salvajemente para contener la ira, igual de bestial, de los presentes.

Elsa aguardaba intranquila, con el semblante cristalino revelaba que esperaba algo.

Algo grande.

-La decisión del jurado es clara, Reina Anna.-Pabbie pronunció con desagrado aquellas palabras, reconocer el título de la emperatriz le hacía sentir humillación, no sólo a él, llamarla así humillaba a todos los presentes, a cada ciudadano del reino.-Y dado la evidencia hallada en la escena de crimen, sumado a que se le atrapó en el acto, no podemos tomar su declaración como cierta.- Quería terminar todo lo más pronto posible.

-Creí, ingenuamente al parecer, que nos encontrábamos en un país recto, apegado a derecho.-Dijo Anna con una voz grave, casi frívola.

El juez quiso responder con violencia que también él había creído, ingenuamente al parecer, que eran dirigidos por una mano bondadosa y benévola, pero se contuvo.

-Es de la manera que dice, al ser un reino apegado a sus leyes, no podemos defender a quien sin lugar a dudas la has quebrantado.

La respuesta dio un leve revuelo en la sala, había sido un golpe duro, sin embargo, el rostro de aquella monarca seguía implacable.

-Las pruebas, que dicen tener.-Dijo con clara voz.- Son circunstanciales. Los testigos que dicen haberme visto cometer el crimen, son personas de reputación dudosa, no coincide aquellas versiones con mi carrera intachable.

Pabbie rió por lo bajo.

-Las personas de dudosa reputación, son honorables policías de la comarca, sin mencionar que una alta autoridad, bajo juramento declaró contra usted. ¿No sugerirá que está siendo víctima de una treta?

Elsa pasó sus largos dedos por los cabellos, el sudor comenzaba a nacer de sus sienes.

-Un golpe de estado, cualquiera podría verlo.-Dejó de ver al hombre y se dirigió a los demás con el mismo porte distinguido.- Yo soy una ciudadana de Arendelle, como ustedes, pero más allá de ello, soy humana, y al igual que ustedes me he equivocado, los errores más grandes siempre caen con un peso imparable, y mi falta más grave fue haber confiado en aquellos que no lo merecían. ¿Quién se queda con el trono cuando los reyes hacen falta y no hay descendencia o familiar apto que lo ocupe?.-Inquirió con sarcasmo, y con falsa sorpresa prosiguió.- Claro, quien ocupa el cargo no es otro que el Juez Supremo.

Escuchó el martilleo hueco de la madera.

-No toleraremos esas arbirtriaridades. No tiene fundamentos, y las declaraciones han sido rendidas, el caso estudiado y por unanimidad la decisión es congruente.- Golpeó con el mazo.-Se declara a la acusada, por los cargos de homicidio, difamación y abuso de poder, retirando su título noble, y condenada a trabajos forzados de por vida a Anna de Arendelle, culpable por los...

Elsa cerró los ojos.

El tintineo del cristal al romperse le fue indescriptible, lo primero que vio fue la gran cornamenta oscura y el vapor del hocico enorme del animal que había saltado a través del tribunal, un hombre corpulento le montaba.

-¡Marshmallow.!-Gritó, y haciendo acopio de todo el valor ahorrado durante los años tomó a Anna del brazo y corrieron hacía él, era un hombre fornido y de facciones gruesas, les ayudó a subir sin problema y a una velocidad sublime, los oficiales en la sala no daban crédito y cuando reaccionaron para detenerles ya se habían marchado de la sala.

-¿Elsa?.- El cabello de Anna le golpeaba las mejillas, las cuales tenían un tono rojizo a causa de la emoción.

-Todo estará bien.-Gritó su hermana con una leve sonrisa. Mientras intentaba asirse con fuerza al pelaje del reno.

-¡Yo-hooo!-Gruñó Marshmallow.- Ha sido hilarante.- No veían venir algo como ésto.

Anna recuperó la postura y abrazó por la cintura a Elsa que iba delante de ella, recorrieron varias millas a la vez que el sol se ponía en el horizonte y las hermosas praderas enterradas por la nieve agradecían el paso del astro. Pararon entonces, a la falda de una gran montaña y detuvieron su camino. Bajaron del poderoso alce y unas figuras masculinas ya les esperaban.

-¡Hans!- Gritó y bajó a tropiezos.-¡Oh Dios Hans!

El hombre de porte distinguido tenía una sonrisa amplia y la asió con fuerza mientras hundía su cara en el cabello.

-Anna... Te he extrañado tanto.-Sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso.

-Algo me decía que tú estarías detrás de todo ésto.

-Realmente, aunque me gustaría quedarme con todo el crédito, tu hermana fue la que lo ideó.

Anna volteó a ver a Elsa que todavía tenía el carmín de la emoción en sus pómulos, le sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-Aunque sí, he limado algunos detalles, estar aquí un tiempo mientras se aclaran las cosas será seguro.- Hans señaló una construcción casi desvalida.- Lamentó que no pueda tener todos los lujos a los que está acostumbrada, su alteza.

La pelirroja río con soltura y correspondió al beso que le había dado su amante con anterioridad.

Elsa carraspeó con un tono juguetón y se apresuró a entrar , viendo con detenimiento la casa en cierta manera lúgubre parecía increíblemente acogedora por dentro.

Anna se encontraba con los demás afuera igual de expectante, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y su hermana les miró.-

-Parece que..-Está desierta, pero... Vaya, hay una chimenea.

-Iré por un poco de leña, Hans, necesito que instales a Elsa.-El pelirrojo asintió.

-Nada de éso.- Exclamó su hermana.-Ha sido un día de emociones difíciles para ti, es mejor que descanses, para lo que a mí concierne, en realidad me hará bien despabilarme un poco dentro del bosque.

-No tema su alteza.-Dijo un joven en el cual no había reparado.-Yo la acompañaré.

Anna asintió.

-La dejo entonces, en tus manos Olaf. Nada de hacer travesuras.

Elsa vio como entraban a la cabaña, Marshmallow decidió dar una ronda antes de tomar una siesta.

Delante de ella, existía una inmensidad bruñida, abismal, casi miserable, aún con aquellos rayos de sol que intentaban calmar a la naturaleza ya muerta. El bosque no era ruin, ni aterrador, sólo se encontraba vacío, sin gran vida por presumir, pero sin el horroroso sentimiento de la inexistencia.

-¿Qué piensas?.-Escuchó a una voz, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Gracias por acompañarnos.-Murmuró Elsa con una sonrisa.-Se que siempre has tenido una relación tensa con ella, pero me alivia que podamos dejar las diferencias artás.

Olaf se agachó para recoger una rama y la contempló en sus manos por unos segundos.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.-Se incorporó con el semblante relajado.

La rubia le abrazó con fuerza.

-No sé que haría sin ti Olaf, de verdad que no lo sé.-Ella profundizó el agarre.

-Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti Elsa, yo... te...-El joven poso su mano sobre su cabello y suspiró.- Te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Respondió sin titubear.

La luna se asomaba y dejaba caer su luz de manera afable, la madera que habían recogido era considerable.

-Al menos es hermoso... Si tan sólo aquellos malvados no hubieran traicionado así a mi hermana.

Olaf dejó la leña a un costado del castillo y tomó su capa de nieve.

-Iré por provisiones, regresaré al alba.-Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer.-Y no te metas en problemas, no al menos hasta que vuelva.

Elsa río y tomó su mano.

-Tú no te metas en líos. Soy mayor, sé cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- El joven le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Sé buena!-Gritó al subir a su corcel, Elsa lo vio galopar hasta perderse en la inmensidad de la noche.

-Bien.-Suspiró y tomó algunas ramas para la chimenea, el invierno era muy duro en Arandelle. Entró con cuidado de no tirar aquel combustible, admiró la sencillez de la morada, era cálida y acogedora, abastecida con los muebles básicos, una pequeña cocina, y un comedor discreto, pese al abandono, pensó, se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, se dispuso a subir cuando escuchó un leve murmullo.

-...es la única forma...-Elsa piso con cuidado la baldosa y contempló los escalones.-No... Hacerlo... Ella...cuidarlo.-Intentó agudizar su oído pero las palabras eran casi insonoras y la forma de la escalinata no provocaba eco de los pisos superiores.-Regresar...Casa...Salvo.-Las oraciones incompletas no tenían sentido, miró con detenimiento una puerta que dejaba entrever luz al interior, se acercó con cuidado y tomó el picaporte.-Final...Reino.-Esuchó aún sin claridad, abrió la puerta y la brisa le golpeó el rostro.

Anna estaba en un sillón casi arcaico, frente a ella una mesilla, las brasas de la chimenea bailaban por culpa del viento, la ventana estaba abierta.

-Te resfriarás si dejas la ventana abierta.-Colocó las ramas en el fuego y cerró la ventana, contemplando la luz nocturna.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, hermana.-Río con gracia.-Ven, tú acércate al fuego.-Señaló su costado para que se sentará ahí, Elsa naturalmente le obedeció. Siempre le había parecido curioso que pese a que Anna era menor que ella, se comportara con tanta madurez.

-Pareces tranquila.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-Inquirió como si lo sugerido no tuviera importancia

-Pues... todo el reino se ha vuelto contra ti, aún no tenemos claro quién fue el culpable aunque lo imagino. Yo no podría...

Anna se levantó con cuidado y dejó caer su cabello, tan rojizo a la luz de las llamas, desabrochó con cuidado su vestido majestuoso, Elsa parpadeó algunas veces.

-¿Qué dijimos acerca de que no te preocuparas demasiado?.-Sonrió.-Es hora de dormir.

Suspiró pesadamente, soltó de igual forma su cabello trenzado, y deslizó fuera sus ropas levemente mojadas a causa de la nieve derretida. Anna se miró ante el gran espejo del tocador y tomó un cepillo, volteó a ver a Elsa y se lo enseñó con otra sonrisa.-¿Quieres cepillarme? ¿Cómo cuando éramos niñas?

La rubia asintió, tomó el cabello pelirrojo y con cuidado empezó a acicalarlo.

Se sentía familiar, los recuerdos de la infancia antes de la muerte de sus padres eran esporádicos y no vividos realmente, pero en ese instante reconoció un sentimiento anterior, perdida en esa marea de pensamientos el aroma de la reina la hizo suspirar, siempre había admirado a su hermana, por esa gran calma que irradiaba y la firmeza de sus expresiones, recordó con un sabor amargo que no siempre había sido así.

-Hans se lo ha tomado bien.-Susurró.

-Me ha contado como le sugeriste la entrada triunfal de Marshmallow.-Río un poco.

-Sí, bueno, ha sido algo burdo y repentino... Me alegra que estés con alguien tan centrado como él.

-Al principio supuse que no te agradaba.-Tanteó Anna.

-Y estás en lo cierto, pero creo que son unidos ahora, le has besado con mucha ternura...-Comentó con la voz ligera.

Anna levantó una ceja sin entender bien a qué se refería, pero se apresuró a contestar con naturalidad.

-Claro, besas a quien amas. ¿No es así?

Elsa no contestó y siguió cepillando con gracia el cabello de la reina.

-No me digas que estás celosa.

La rubia de inmediato enrojeció sus mejillas.

-Celosa es una mala elección de palabras Anna.-Reprendió con un deje de berrinche. Después de escuchar el chistar de la leña quemándose Elsa se detuvo contemplando a la pelirroja.-¿Crees que si fuéramos hermanas de verdad seríamos más parecidas...?

-¿Hermanas de verdad?.-Anna volteó a verle.-Me parece que en definitiva lo somos.

-Me refiero más bien a hermanas de sangre...Quizá.-Elsa tanteó.-Me gusta más el tono rojizo, muy discreto.

-Yo preferiría el cabello platinado. No me preguntes por qué, pero pienso que tiene más elegancia. Además haría resaltar mis pómulos.-Anna soltó una risilla y señaló la punta de la nariz de su hermana. - Ahora a dormir. Ha sido un día... tumultuoso.

Elsa se cercioró que la ventana estuviera cerrada a la perfección y se encargó también de apagar la lámpara de aceite del buró, la cama era de un tamaño mediano y cómodo, su hermana ya estaba recostada con el cabello gracilmente amarrado, se acostó a su lado y respiro con placer el aroma que le golpeó, escuchó la respiración acompasada de Anna.

-Gracias.-Escuchó por fin y unos brazos delgados le rodearon apretándole con fuerza.-Muchas gracias.

Elsa cerró los ojos, sin responder, deseó poder permanecer así.  
Junto a Anna, las dos, eternas.

* * *

La puerta del bar se abrió de par en par e hizo el clásico chirrido que le caracterizaba.

Había pocos ojos que miraban y las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí parecían absortas más en sus desventuras que en otras cosas.

El hombre que había entrado se poso sobre la barra e hizo una seña al camarero, el cuál imitó aquella seña y le dirigió a un lugar apartado, una suerte de cubículo mal iluminado y casi maloliente.

-Creí que te habrías de perder.-Le hicieron saber de entre las sombras susurrantes.

-Hace falta más que una ventisca para someterme.-Respondió con viveza.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Un hombre grande se revolvió de entre la oscuridad y se inclinó para verle.- ¿Qué noticias tienes?

-Paciencia.-Sacó un mapa de su morral que empezaba a humedecerse a causa de la nieve derretida.

-Ya he tenido demasiada.-El sonido que hizo su mandíbula al ser apretada con fuerza no le impresionó, pero le provocó una sonrisa, vio como pasó sus dedos sobre los cabellos rubios a causa de la desesperación, y río.

-¿Qué es gracioso, Olaf?..-Preguntó después de dar un manotazo sobre la mesa.

-Es que... ya sabes... Las tenemos, Kristoff. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?.-

* * *

 **NDA: Y bueno, regresar al mundo del Fanfiction con una historia no tan popular quizá es un desacierto, pero sin duda es una historia que estoy disfrutando bastante.**


End file.
